


Ballet Shoes Drabbles

by Celandine



Category: Ballet Shoes - Noel Streatfeild
Genre: Childhood, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles in Noel Streatfeild's <em>Ballet Shoes</em> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballet Shoes Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Inclement weather won't stop Petrova from doing what she loves. For magnetic_pole, who wanted a childhood book like Noel Streatfeild, "cold weather."

That January Sunday the wind whipped their faces raw coming back from church, so that Nana looked at Petrova dubiously before permitting her go to the garage with Mr. Simpson.

"But it's a mustard plaster for you if you catch cold," she warned ominously.

Petrova didn't care. She gave a little skip as she and Mr. Simpson went out, and he looked down at her and smiled.

"I see someone is in good spirits."

"Yes." Petrova beamed back. "It doesn't matter how nasty the weather is when I'm allowed to spend the afternoon learning more about what I really like."


End file.
